


day drunk into the night

by laciebaskerville



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bareback Sex, Blood Drinking, Come Eating, Drinking Games, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Switching, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laciebaskerville/pseuds/laciebaskerville
Summary: Takes place sometime during Blood Promise while Rose is in Russia and Christian and Lissa are broken up.A depressed and distraught Christian Ozera wants to drink and has to compromise with Adrian Ivashkov in order to get the functioning alcoholic to share.Things escalate and the heartbroken pair starts engaging in a somewhat unconventional relationship.(Christian is bisexual and Adrian is pansexual, fight me on this.)





	1. strange bed fellows

Adrian didn't have any responsibilities that day, which was why he was particularly annoyed at the loud rapping at his door. Guest housing was lousy for keeping visitors away. He was actually trying to see if Rose was asleep, wherever she might have been. He looked through the peephole briefly before opening the door, unpleasantly surprised to find Christian Ozera on his doorstep, looking particularly glum. Since he'd just woke up from a long nap and had sobered up considerably, he was able to bring up Christian's aura. He'd seen it before, but he usually wasn't quite so sober. Unlike his or Lissa's, he found no gold. Instead there was the red haze of anxiety that Christian always had, but also a deep green of resentment and jealousy. Before he could do anymore soul searching, Christian huffed, making him lose his focus.

"Having a bad day, Ozera?" Adrian said, knowing how low Christian was without even seeing his aura. The bags under his eyes were more defined, those ice blue eyes losing whatever life Lissa had brought into them. He knew how he felt, he had felt the same way when Rose left with a lump sum of his money to God knows where. The difference being, he still had to see Lissa every day, being constantly reminded of what he couldn't have must have been a special kind of Hell.

"You're the only liquor store on campus so how about you find the heart to share." Christian said lowly, just barely stepping past the threshold.

"And why would I do that?" Adrian was amused now, pouring himself some whiskey. Christian rolled his eyes.

"Come on, please." Christian said, reaching out to grab Adrian's bare arm. Since Adrian had quite literally just rolled out of bed, he was only in his boxers, silk, of course, and an untied satin robe that showed off his lean physique. "Adrian." Christian pleaded and there was something desperate in his eyes that Adrian recognized from his own reflection.

"Oh, alright," Adrian said, watching Christian's eyes light up before he walked around the younger boy to close the door. Christian looked confused now. "But you have to drink it here, with me."

"You're kidding me." He grabbed another glass to show him that he was not, in fact, kidding around. Christian groaned but still took the glass from Adrian's dainty fingers before downing the brown liquor, wanting to feel it burn down his throat. Adrian walked into the living area and Christian poured himself another drink before following behind him. He sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him. Christian made a show of sitting as far away from the other Moroi as possible and Adrian smiled to himself when Christian thrust his again empty glass towards his face. He filled it again, watching as Christian almost desperately swallowed it down. Adrian didn't really want to enable Christian to drink himself to death in his guest house, so he went to pull a bottle of coke from the fridge, mixing this next drink. Christian didn't have the nerve to complain but still downed it in record time. Adrian put a hand over the top of the glass when Christian went to pour himself another drink, leaning into the other Moroi, so close that Christian could smell Cloves.

"How about we play a game."

"Pass." Christian said, jerking his hand away. Adrian huffed.

"I won't have you poisoning yourself to death on my couch so you either agree to my game or find someone else's liquor cabinet to raid." Christian seemed to consider this for a moment before he nodded his reluctant agreement. "I'll start," Adrian says quickly, smiling like he'd already won. "Never have I ever... Slept with a Moroi princess." Christian let out a huff of air that could've been a laugh before filling one of the shot glasses on the table and taking it quickly. If he was going to keep asking questions like that, Christian wondered if a part of him did want him to get alcohol poisoning. He didn’t really care either way.

"Never have I ever had a threesome." Christian said, watching him with slightly unabashed confidence.

"Poor boy," Adrian whispered into the shot glass before tilting his head back.

"Never have I ever lit someone on fire in class." Adrian teased and Christian almost laughed that time, taking another shot.

 

* * *

 

It had felt like hours when they'd finally finished the bottle of whiskey. Adrian had actually managed to get Christian to laugh a few times when he revealed something that Christian didn't think he knew about. This had also earned him a few jabs to the ribs.  
"Never have I ever..." Adrian chewed his bottom lip and Christian would be lying if he said he wasn't staring. "Bitten another Moroi." Christian shook his head. "Agh, you're the worst, Ozera." Adrian mumbled.

"Wait, have you?" Christian asked suddenly, breaking from the script of the game.

"Have I what?" Adrian asked, writing his dry lips with his tongue before grabbing an expensive lip balm off the table behind him.

"Bitten another Moroi?" Christian clarified, suddenly very aware of Adrian's state of undress. God, he must have been drunk. Adrian smacked his lips together before he pulled out that classic Adrian smirk.

"She was begging for it." He said finally, waggling his eyebrows a bit. Christian swore he felt his cheeks flush, but blamed it on the alcohol. "Now, back to the game, Ozera." Adrian said, itching to take another shot.

"Never have I ever had sex with another guy." Watching Christian's reaction to Adrian immediately reaching for a shot was something else. He did seem a little surprised, but not overly, he knew Adrian got around. But there was something else on his face, something like, curiosity? Maybe he was imagining things, but he definitely wasn't imagining the blush that had spread down to Christian’s chest.

"Never have I never kissed another man." Adrian said, his hand resting on Christian's thigh. Christian shook his head but before Christian could open his mouth to ask Adrian a question, Adrian was speaking again. "Never have I ever wanted to kiss another man." He said, waiting for Christian to react. When he sighed and went to reach for another shot, Adrian slotted their mouths together, pushing the other Moroi against the back of the couch. Christian, much to his own surprise, didn't immediately push Adrian away. The other man's lips were soft and tasted like cherries and his hand slowly reached up to the base of Adrian's neck, holding him there tentatively. Adrian responded to that small gesture by straddling Christian's hips, deepening the kiss. Christian's fingers grasped the curls at the base of Adrian's neck, quietly begging for more. Pushing his tongue between their teeth, Adrian kissed him until he had to pull away for air, expecting Christian to push him away and leave. But that didn't happen. Their faces were still very close together when Christian spoke, his voice soft.

"I still love Lissa." He said, as if he’d just realized this. His hands were trembling slightly against Adrian's neck.

"I know." Adrian says quietly, pressing his lips against the crown of Christian's head. But when he goes to climb off of Christian, there's a hand on his hip.

"What're you doing?" Christian asked, eyes brimmed with tears.

"Letting you leave?" Adrian questions before Christian is pulling Adrian back down to kiss him. Adrian can taste the saltiness of tears while he keeps kissing him, carding his hands through his hair. Feeling bold, he grinds himself against Christian's lap, making him gasp. Christian is once again reminded of how little clothes Adrian is wearing when he can feel the shape of his dick through his flimsy boxers. Christian pulls away, making Adrian momentarily freeze before Christian is pushing his robe off his shoulders. Adrian smiles slightly before he lowers his mouth against the line of Christian's jaw, rubbing his day-old stubble against the soft skin before moving lower to kiss down his pale neck. Christian turns his head in approval, giving Adrian more access.

"Do you mind if I leave marks?" Adrian breathes against the skin of his neck, just barely brushing his lips against the hollow of his throat. Christian hesitates, thinking about for a few seconds before nodding his approval and Adrian's actually kissing his neck, sucking at the skin while Christian hums contently. Adrian had never heard Christian make such soft noises. Adrian just barely brushes his fangs against Christian's neck and before he gasps audibly, arching into Adrian's mouth before he bites down with blunt, human teeth. Christian whines a bit in dismay and Adrian nearly loses it, but forces himself to pull away and admire his work. Christian doesn't move until Adrian trails his cold hands under his shirt.

"Jesus, Ivashkov." Christian muttered before he was letting him pull his shirt up and over his head.

"Poor circulation." He answered the unasked question, appreciating Christian's chest with his long, cold fingers. Adrian's fingers were a stark contrast to Christian's warm, flushed skin and Adrian splayed his hands over Christian’s chest, purposefully rubbing his palms over his nipples before trailing them back into his hair, grinding back down on his noticeably hardening length. Christian hadn't had the nerve to look down before then but bites his lip at the sight of Adrian's flushed cock poking out of his boxers, smearing precum over his abs. He doesn't even think before he's lowering his hand to pull down Adrian's boxers and exposing more of that delicious cock. Adrian was watching him intensely, shifting his hips so that his cock was completely exposed to Christian's curious gaze. Adrian wants to talk, tell him to stop staring and do something but he doesn't want to push him too hard.  
Adrian swears when Christian finally, finally, finally reaches down to grasp his shaft in his hand. Figuring it's just like what he does to himself, he starts pumping his hand up and down, twisting slightly on the down stroke. Adrian's hips slightly buck up into his hand as he continues and he can feel Adrian's grip tighten on his shoulders. There's a hint of a smile on his face while he watches the Adrian Ivashkov beg him for more. He tightens his grip a bit and Adrian gasps out a heady "please" against his neck, where he's collapsed into him. Christian obliges him, picking up his speed until Adrian's practically whimpering, his hips sputtering when he finally comes with Christian's name on his lips. When he's able to form words again, Adrian apologizes, grabbing tissues from the box next to the couch to wipe off Christian's stomach.

When they're somewhat cleaned up, Adrian moves to unbuckle Christian's belt, his cold hands brushing the skin and making him shiver. Christian lifts his hips to accommodate Adrian tugging his jeans off, pulling his boxers down a bit. The material dragging over his cock is enough to make him buck his hips into the sensation. Adrian takes notice of this and gets down between Christian's legs, completely pulling off his boxers so that he can get his mouth on him.

"Shit," Is all that escapes Christian when Adrian finally grasps his cock at the base and licks up the shaft. He laps at the head teasingly before he wraps his pretty lips around him. "Adrian," Christian moans, his hand reaching down to guide Adrian’s head further down. He stops when he's got most of his length in his mouth, unable to swallow the last inch or so. He still rests his hand on the back of Adrian's head while he starts bobbing up and down, hollowing out his cheeks while he sucked vigorously. Christian isn't going to last long and Adrian knows it, looking up at him through thick lashes. Christian barely notices the movement in Adrian's shoulder, too distracted by the shape and feel of his tongue. When Christian suddenly grasps his hair and shudders Adrian doesn't even think before he swallows down his cum. It's definitely one of the hottest things Christian has ever seen. Adrian stands up, his half hard cock preening for more attention.

"Come on," Adrian says, reaching down a hand. Christian grabs for it, letting himself be led into what he assumes is Adrian's bedroom. He isn't wrong and he also isn't surprised to find it just as luxurious as the rest of the guest house. Adrian pushes Christian down onto the bed, pressing his entire body against him before he presses their mouths together again. Christian bucks up, letting their cocks bump against one another and Adrian pins him down with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want this?" Adrian grows serious, not wanting to pressure Christian into anything. Christian nods, pressing their foreheads together. "You're sure?" Adrian asks, watching Christian blush considerably and pull away slightly, still nodding. "You gotta say it baby." Adrian says, moving his hand under Christian's chin so that he's looking up at him. "What exactly do you want?" Christian whines under him, bucking his hips up again as an answer. “What do you want?” Adrian repeats.

“You,” Christian breathes into Adrian’s mouth, kissing him again. “I want you.”

With a smile, Adrian pulls off him completely and Christian almost cries out at the loss before he notices that he's grabbed a small bottle and a foil wrapper. Christian bites his lip. The anticipation slowly killing him.

"Turn over." Adrian says. It sounds like a command and Christian obeys. "Keep your ass up." Adrian says, his hands grazing over Christian's hip bones before settling on his ass. Christian buries his face into the comforter when he hears the click of the bottle being opened and flinches away from the cold when Adrian brushes a lubed finger against his entrance. All of Adrian's previous reservations about Christian panicking have mostly subsided when he pushes a finger inside of him. He's moving so slowly that Christian complains, pushing himself back against his finger and trying to get some more friction.

"Impatient." Adrian mumbles before he's pushing in another finger. Christian exhales heavily at the stretch and Adrian kisses the dimples on his lower back, whispering praises against his spine. Christian is glad he can hide his face while he grinds himself onto Adrian's fingers. Adrian meets him halfway, thrusting them inside at a leisurely place, scissoring them and curling them until Christian cries out.

"You ready for another?" Adrian asks.

"Yes." Christian's voice is muffled against his arm but Adrian still obliges his plea, pulling out completely to apply more lube before he pushes three fingers into Christian's tight hole. It's a stretch and Adrian reaches around to grasp his cock, stroking him in tandem with his thrusts. Adrian's eyebrows furrow while he tries to find that spot, knowing when he does because Christian swears loudly and he smirks, hitting that spot again. Christian mumbles something almost inaudibly and Adrian stills his fingers.

"What was that?" Adrian teases, having a good idea of what he said. Christian mumbles again and Adrian completely pulls his fingers out. Christian whines at the loss before finally getting out:

"Fuck me."

Adrian's smile widens while he rolls on a condom and slicks himself up with plenty of lube. He gets up on his knees behind Christian, rubbing the head against his entrance before slowly pressing inside. Christian inhales deeply, trying to relax himself. Adrian sees this and grasps at his cock again, pumping it firmly while he continues to push in. Christian sighs at this, his muscles relaxing enough to that he can continue to push inside of him without hurting him. It's hot and tight and overwhelming when he finally bottoms out, his pelvis pressed against Christian's ass. He stays still while he waits for Christian to adjust to his size even when all he wants to do is thrust into him with all he has. When he feels like he's relaxed enough around him, he pulls out a bit before pushing back in, slowly.

"Don't hold back." Christian moans out, pushing his hips back. Adrian stills goes relatively slow when he starts shallowly thrusting in and out of the pale Moroi under him. Christian groans, begging him to go faster until he's gripping Christian's hips hard enough to bruise, keeping him still while he steadily fucks him.

"More, more." Christian begs, trembling below him. Adrian responds by increasing the pace of his thrusts, trying to angle his hips so that he can-

"Fuck!" Christian gasps out when Adrian's cock brushes against his prostate. Adrian continues his ruthless pace, leaning over Christian's back and kissing between his shoulder blades.

"You gonna come for me?" Adrian asks, desperately trying to hold back his own orgasm. Christian whines pathetically in response and Adrian barely wraps his hand around Christian's cock before he's cumming, covering Adrian's hand. Adrian still languidly strokes his oversensitive cock while he continues thrusting, chasing his own release. It only takes a few more hard thrusts before Adrian empties himself inside the condom, collapsing against Christian and trying to catch his breath. He removes his hand from Christian's cock before slowly pulling out of his slick hole, leaving him feeling empty. Christian rolls over on his back, his breathing still uneven. Adrian lies down next to him for a moment before getting up and returning with a towel to clean up the cum and lube.

Afterwards, he pulls the comforter down and against his better judgement, Christian lays down beside him. Adrian lazily throws an arm around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder. Christian doesn't mind, shifting so that they can sleep comfortably. It felt nice, not sleeping alone.


	2. aftermath

Christian almost forgets where he is for a second when he's waking up. But it's pretty hard ignore the heavy body draped over him. Adrian snuggles into his chest and Christian sighs, knowing that he should get up for class. He really doesn't want to, he's sore and tired and just wants to stay in bed, with Adrian. The party boy stirs, looking up at him. 

"'Morning." He says, yawning a bit. 

"We have to get up," Christian tells him and he whines in response. 

"Ugh, I told Lissa I'd meet her before class..." Adrian complains before he realizes who he's talking to. He quickly sits up, avoiding eye contact with Christian. 

"You're allowed to speak her name," Christian says, kissing Adrian's cheek. He wonders if that's okay, they were sober now and he doesn't know if this is a one-time thing. Adrian smiles, making Christian's chest feel a little lighter. 

"Shower with me?" Adrian suggests, smirking. He finds himself checking Christian's aura again, happy to find it brighter, full of happy colours. 

"Only to conserve water," Christian tells him before Adrian is pulling him up off the bed. Christian is suddenly very aware of their state of undress. They get to the bathroom and Christian gasps at the size of the shower. They could both comfortably shower without even having the touch each other, which kind of dashes his hopes of having an excuse to be pressed against the other Moroi's wet, naked body.

Adrian pulls the glass door open, turning on the water. He pulls Christian inside, pressing their lips together softly. The water is almost too hot but Christian can't find it in him to complain, the heat feels too good on his aching body. Adrian pulls away from the kiss and Christian tries to catch his lips again before Adrian leans back too far and squeezes out some expensive shampoo onto his palm. Christian is confused for a moment before Adrian starts massaging it into Christian's scalp. He closes his eyes, enjoying this a little too much.

When he moves to rinse it off, he grabs the bottle from Adrian, giving him the same treatment. He hates that Adrian practically moans at the feeling and he hates himself for wanting to hear him make that noise again. They repeat the process for conditioner and Adrian kisses Christian's nose before he grabs the bottle of body wash and hands it to him. Squeezing some out onto his hands, he starts at Adrian's shoulders, trailing the soapy bubbles down his arms and then across his chest. Christian decides to tease him, rubbing his soapy hands purposely against his nipples, pinching them before rubbing his hands across his abs.

He kneels down, his face eye level with Adrian's flaccid length. Christian moves his hands from his hips to his thighs down to his knees, avoiding the one place he wants to touch. He trails his hands over his calves, massaging his bubbly hands over the soft skin before he trails back up, grasping Adrian's dick in his hand, covering it in suds. Christian knows what he's doing, swiping over the head, rubbing his hand down his shaft, tickling his balls and Adrian groans, feeling his blood start to divert south. Then, Christian's hand isn't on him and he whines a little too loudly. 

"Turn around." He says and Adrian does, letting the water wash away all the soap. Christian starts at his shoulders again, rubbing his thumbs against his shoulder blades and pushing down, relieving some of the tightness under the skin. His hands trail further down until their cupping his ass and Adrian almost yelps when Christian squeezes the tight globes. "You're so hot." Christian purrs, continuing to massage his ass under deft fingers and kissing the side of Adrian's neck. He trails his hands back up Adrian's front, brushing over his sensitive nipples again. He sucks Adrian's neck until he's sure he'll have a hickey, wondering if Lissa will ask about it. At the thought, he pushes Adrian's back around, leaving another mark on his neck before he's on his knees, taking Adrian's semi-hard length into his mouth.

 Adrian clutches at the shower wall with one hand, the other settling in Christian's dark hair. He tries to copy what Adrian did to him last night, licking and sucking best he can. He tries to see how much of Adrian's cock he can swallow, nearly choking. Adrian looks down at him, concerned, but he's determined to keep going. He uses his hand to wrap around whatever his mouth can't, bobbing his head along Adrian's shaft. Adrian's cock is longer and thicker than his own and his ass still aches from it stretching him open. He grasps his own cock in his hand at the memory. Adrian’s cock is hot and heavy against his tongue and he savours the taste of him in his mouth, wondering what his cum will taste like. 

"Yeah, baby, suck on my cock." Adrian's voice is deep and Christian hums in satisfaction at Adrian's tight grip on his hair, the confirmation that he was doing good. Christian continues to hum against the cock in his mouth, savouring the saltiness and trying to get Adrian to praise him again. His hand squeezes at the base before he trails them down to cup Adrian's pert balls in his hand, rolling them in his palm while he does his best to not choke on the rigid length stretching his lips.

“Christian-” Adrian warns lowly, pulling on his hair even harder while he comes and Christian moans at the treatment, trying to swallow as effortlessly as Adrian did. He doesn't expect there to be so much and whatever he doesn't swallow dribbles out of the sides of his mouth and down his chin.

He looks up at Adrian, looking absolutely wrecked, his lips red and swollen and cum smeared down his chin. He looks so incredibly fuckable and Adrian pulls him to his feet, kissing him, tasting the cum on his mouth before he’s grabbing his needy cock in his hand and roughly sliding his hand up and down the sensitive skin. Christian has his eyes closed, his hips canting forwards.

"Come for me, baby," Adrian whispers, licking the remaining cum from his chin before sucking another bruise into his already covered neck. Christian's knees almost buckle at the sound of Adrian's voice - that underlying command of royalty - and when Adrian increases his speed and he barely lasts a few more seconds before his back arches and he comes, shooting into Adrian's hand.

It's then, in the sweaty, mess aftermath of their tryst, that Adrian notices Christian's reddened knees, scratched up from kneeling on the tile floor. He frowns at this while Christian is still leaning against the shower wall, trying to catch his breath. After, Adrian gently washes Christian's body, watching him wince at the soap touching the cuts on his knees. When they're all washed up, they get out and dry off.

"Stay there." Adrian says when he digs for a disinfectant and gauze. 

"It's fine, Adrian." Christian tells him but Adrian shakes his head, rubbing the disinfectant against his scrapped knees. Adrian suddenly wished that he was better with spirit, wished that he could heal as well as Lissa could. Stopping his comparisons there, he presses the gauze in place before taping it. He does the same to the other knee before letting Christian stand back up. 

"Thank you." He says before he realizes that he doesn't have any clean clothes and Adrian smiles excitedly at the opportunity to pick out an outfit that wasn't all black. He always dreamed of dressing boys in better clothes. He'd laid out loose slacks that wouldn't bother the bandages on his knees and a dark blue, button up shirt. Christian noticed the designer labels and didn’t want to think about how much the outfit must’ve cost.

"It brings out your eyes." Adrian says, helping him finish buttoning it up. Christian notices the bright red marks on the side of Adrian's neck that were sure to bruise, quite proud of himself. That being said, the majority of his neck was covered in purple hickies that his high collar was doing nothing to hide. Christian drags a hand over the bruised skin. 

"Sorry," Adrian says, itching for a drink but knowing that he had to stay sober and in touch with his magic. Christian shakes his head at his apology, even though they did embarrass him a little. "Do you want me to cover them?" Adrian asks him, pulling a makeup bag out from under the counter. Christian nods before he lets Adrian get to work, using his fingers to blend in the concealer and foundation and Christian fights to not arch into his fingers. Adrian let's him admire his work in the mirror, his neck looking bare. It made him smile that the hickies were a secret, something that only him and Adrian knew about. Christian's slightly blushing when he points out the hickies that he'd left on his otherwise flawless neck. 

"Aren't you gonna cover that?" He asks before Adrian smiles at him. 

"And miss out on Lissa wondering who left it? I don't think so." Adrian says, quickly pulling Christian in for a kiss goodbye before they head off in separate directions. Christian's head is fuzzy and he's left wondering if this will happen again. Smiling, he realizes that he did leave his clothes there, making for an excellent excuse to come back later. 

 

* * *

 

 

Christian spent most of the day by himself. He was in a weird spot on the social chain now. Being with Lissa had been raised his status considerably and their relationship had made him less of a social outcast and less people acted like he was about to turn Strigoi at any minute, but he didn't have many friends outside their mutual friend group. He wished Mia was still here. He skipped last period to go to the chapel, half hoping to see Lissa, but he ended up walking towards guest housing instead. While it’s called guest housing, it’s more like an elaborate apartment complex, but Adrian is one of the only guests on campus. The apartments are basically penthouses and are more elaborate than anywhere Christian had ever lived.  

Sighing to himself, he knocked on Adrian's door, hearing some crashing and banging coming from the other side before the door was being pulled open. Adrian's hair was perfectly tousled and he was wearing loose St. Vladimir sweatpants and Christian had suspected nothing underneath. His bare chest shone with sweat and he was breathing a little heavily. 

"Ozera! Just in time," Adrian tells him, pulling him in by the collar. "I was just cleaning." 

"Have you been doing this all day?" Christian asked, looking around. There were things thrown around haphazardly, while the bookshelf had been rearranged by colour. Adrian paused. 

"What time is it?" He asked, looking confused, dazed even. 

"3." Christian says. 

"PM?!" Adrian exclaims, sitting down on the couch for a second before standing back up. "Shouldn't you still be in class? You know, you shouldn't skip class, especially not for me. You did skip for me, right?" Adrian was suddenly very close to him. "You're very strange, Christian Ozera. You're hard to understand. You try so hard to define yourself outside of your family's dark legacy, but what's left? What's left of you? But I mean, at least you don't have any parents to disappoint, no one's expectations but your own to live up to. I wish I could be like you, not care-" 

"Adrian." Christian says firmly, his hands on sides of his face. Adrian blinks a few times before he leans up to kiss him, his lips soft and daring him to forget his rambling and not worry about him. He can't. Christian pulls away and Adrian looks as if he'd slapped him. "Are you okay?" He says quietly. 

"Never better. Drink?" Adrian asks, pulling away only to grab the bottle of Jack from the coffee table. Christian grabs his arm before he can, willing himself to ignore how soft his skin was. 

"Adrian, seriously-"

"Let's not be serious." Adrian says, kissing him again. Christian pushes him away a little more forcibly than before and he actually stumbles back a bit. It was half that Christian didn't mean to push so hard and half that Adrian's centre of balance was thrown off by his drinking. He tasted like Jack Daniels and clove cigarettes. 

"Adrian, I'm sorry, I-" 

"Get out." Adrian says, steadying himself against the couch. 

"Adrian, I just-" 

"Get out! Get out!" Adrian yells and Christian obeys, bowing his head and muttering one final apology before he leaves, his eyes filled with tears. He leans against the door, slumping down until he hits the floor. Rose had told him how Adrian would get like this sometimes but he'd never actually witnessed it until now. It was pretty obvious that Adrian wanted sex and Christian just wouldn't feel comfortable doing it with Adrian while he's in this mindset. Besides, it's not like Adrian didn't have other options for sex, he thought with a pang of jealously. He didn't think he'd sat there for that long, but he must've closed his eyes because the next thing he knew, the door was being opened and he fell back, hitting his head against the carpet. 

"Ow..." He groaned, sitting back up, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Have you been out here the whole time?" Adrian asked him, leaning down, still not obviously sober, but sounding more like Adrian. 

"I guess... How long has it been?" Christian asked while Adrian helped him to his feet. 

"A few hours, I was just going to see the feeders." Adrian tells him, he'd thrown a tank top on at least. "Come on, you probably need some food too." Christian was a bit weirded out by Adrian's change in attitude but Rose said his episodes of weirdness didn't tend to last too long. He still agrees to go see the feeders with him and justifies it because he's still a little worried. 

It's after supper, so the feeders aren't busy and there's no line. They give their names to the blonde Moroi with the clipboard and are led to a booth on the far end. A young male feeder sits in a cubicle, his expression elated from a day’s worth of bites. Adrian wastes no time sinking his teeth into the feeder's neck and Christian almost feels dirty for watching so intently. Some part of him wonders how the rush of endorphins would make him feel, wonders how quickly the pain would be replaced with overwhelming, sparkling joy. He snaps out of it when Adrian pulls back, a bit of blood smeared down his chin. Christian immediately reaches to wipe it off with a tissue and Adrian smiles when he pulls it away. 

"Your turn, Ozera." Adrian says before Christian's leaning in to take his bite. He never takes a lot, never daring to, that crippling fear of being like his parents always influencing his actions. Adrian looks at him quizzically, like he's worried that he didn't take enough blood, but doesn't comment. Adrian isn't hungry after but still asks Christian if he wants something before the cafeteria closes. He decides to grab a chocolate dipped doughnut before they leave, pausing because they aren't sure where they're going. Back to Adrian's together? Or was Christian going back to his dorm? Adrian knew what he wanted to do but he recognized that he'd been pushy earlier... He didn't know what came over him sometimes. 

"Hey," Adrian says while Christian munches on his doughnut. 

"Hmm?" He answers with his mouth full and Adrian smiles. 

"Am I walking you back to your dorm or did you want to maybe come back to my place?" Christian finishes his next bite before he speaks this time, at least. 

"Well, I do still need to get my clothes back." Christian tells him before Adrian is grabbing his hand and leading him back towards guest housing. It's late and there's not many people around, but Christian still flushes at the touch. Adrian's flippant personality and moods still worried him, the same way he still worried about Lissa getting bad again. He shook his head, letting Adrian pull him inside. They sit next to each other on the couch, Adrian leaning into him while he sipped his drink. He'd offered one to Christian but he'd politely declined. 

"You remember what you said earlier?" Christian asks. 

"Hmm?" Adrian replies, his head against his shoulder. 

"About my parents..." Christian reminds him, not sure how well Adrian remembers he's anxious rambling. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't have any right to-" 

"No, it's okay. No one ever talks about them, you know? Not even Lissa really asked about them. But I want to talk about them sometimes, the good and the bad. All of it." Christian goes quiet, waiting for some kind of response. Adrian only looks up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I was at Court, you know, when it happened..." He didn't have to specify what he meant. "I wasn't supposed to be. I was supposed to leave with my parents that night..." They both know what would've happened if Christian hadn't stayed behind. Adrian squeezes his arm in a reassuring gesture. Christian laughs with no humour. "I just wanted to stay for the fireworks." He barely noticed that Adrian moves until he grasps his hand in his. "Cold." Christian comments and Adrian only smiles, kissing the top of Christian's hand. The gesture is soft and simple and it makes Christian feel cared for, the same way he felt when Adrian bandaged his knees or picked out his clothes. His heart still ached for Lissa, but when he was with Adrian, he feels like he can breathe a little easier, like his lungs aren't made of glass, cutting into his heart with every breath he took. Feeling vulnerable, he pulls Adrian up for a soft kiss, his lips chapped and dry. Not seeming to care, Adrian kisses him back, not fighting when they fall back onto the couch, Christian on top of him, his kisses soft and light.

Christian is practically laying on top of him, kissing him until he absolutely has to pull away to catch his breath. When he does, he moves to lay his head onto Adrian's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart through the thin material of his shirt. 

"I'm so tired, Adrian." Christian mumbles against his chest while Adrian trails his fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna fall asleep on you if you don't stop that." Christian adds as Adrian continues to softly massage his head. 

"I wouldn't mind." Adrian tells him, adjusting a bit and pulling a blanket down over them. 


	3. sin™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got really long and really filthy,,,,,,,,, who's shocked? not me

Christian wakes up, actually feeling well rested for once. The bed is soft and inviting beneath him and if he keeps his eyes closed any longer, he’d fall back asleep. Slowly realizing he was no longer on top of Adrian, he cracked an eye open, glancing up where Adrian was on his phone, a small smile on his face. 

 

"What're you smiling at?" Christian asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

 

"Memes." Adrian replies, still scrolling. “Do you follow St. Vlads Memes? Truly, a masterpiece.” Christian laughs, shaking his head before it finally sinks in that they'd moved to the bed, leaving Christian laying beside Adrian rather than on top of him. 

 

"Did you carry me to bed, Ivashkov?" Christian teases, waking up considerably, moving to hover above Adrian. 

 

"Impressive, huh?" Adrian tells him before Christian is taking his phone out of his hand, placing it on the bedside table. Adrian lets him without protest. He’s rewarded for his this when Christian leans in and starts kissing the other Moroi, his hands on the sides of Adrian’s face. Adrian laughs softly between their mouths.

 

"You're a very bad influence." Christian mumbles between them, still stealing a few more desperate kisses before he pulls away to look at Adrian seriously. Christian starts gnawing on his lip, unsure of whether he should speak.  

 

"I've heard that one before." Adrian admits, pushing the hair out of his face, watching Christian’s face soften a little. "What's up?"

 

"What are we doing?" Christian asks, falling back onto the mattress, staring blankly at the ceiling as if it held some kind of answer.  

 

"You mean, right now?" Adrian says, shifting so he can trail his fingers down Christian’s bare arm. Christian's next exhale of air almost sounds like a laugh. 

 

"No, I mean, is this just sex or what?" Christian asks suddenly, tearing his gaze away from the ceiling to properly look at him. He doesn’t sound angry par se, more frustrated. Hurt, maybe.

 

"It can be whatever you want." Adrian says, looking at him intently. “It can be nothing.” He adds, pulling his hand away. Adrian was used to casual sex, practically wrote the book on it. That being said, he’d never really done this before. Not with someone he’d considered a friend, at least. He wasn’t even sure if Christian saw him as a friend, so what did that make him now? Just someone who could be Christian’s hook up for alcohol and sex? Honestly, he wouldn’t mind being either, both. With Rose gone, possibly forever, it was nice to feel anything that wasn’t worry, fear, guilt.  

 

"You know I still love Lissa.” Christian says after a long pause. “Even if she...” Adrian knew what happened, but never wanted to dig deeper, ask Lissa what really happened and he doesn’t want to bring it up to Christian either. If he wants to tell him, fine. If not, he’d stay quiet about it. “And you, you like Rose, I know you do.” Christian stops there, waiting for his reaction to that statement.

 

"Well, I don't know when-" Adrian bites his lip, his eyebrows furrowing a bit. " _If,_ if Rose is coming back..." Adrian had definitely thought about it before. She promised she'd give him a chance if she came back from her suicide mission but maybe the only reason she said that was because she knew she wasn't coming back. He thought about it a lot since she’d left and the thought of never seeing Rose again made his chest feel tight.

 

"Hey," Christian interrupts the worst of his thoughts, looking at him quizzically. 

 

"Rose and me, we're not together." Adrian says, his voice a little shaky. He reaches for Christian's hand, interlocking their fingers and holding it against his chest. "And you and Lissa, you're not together. So, me and you, we're not doing anything wrong. We're just... having fun. I think you're allowed to have some fun." Adrian pulls their interlocked hands to his lips, kissing along his knuckles. Christian manages a smile, just a small one. It was rare that he managed a full, genuine smile, so Adrian would take what he could get. 

 

"You up for some fun?" Adrian says, a wicked grin on his face. Christian looks up at him. They really hadn’t solved anything, but as long as Christian wanted this, Adrian wasn’t going to deny him anything.

 

"Bad influence." Christian mutters under his breath before he's tugging on Adrian's shirt and pulling him down for a kiss.

 

"But fun, right?" Adrian says between kisses, pushing Christian down into the comforter and working on getting his shirt off.  

 

"God, you're a menace." Christian says while he leans up far enough to let Adrian pull his shirt over his head before he's pushing him back down to where he wants him. Christian's laughing at the urgency all the while he's pushing Adrian's shirt up his chest. Adrian is quick to have them both shirtless, kissing down Christian's neck, where the previously left hickies have faded into lighter purples and pinks. Adrian sucks a new mark below his Adam's apple before kissing across his shoulder. He travels lower, kissing across his collarbone, down his sternum, before he takes a nipple into his mouth. Christian's got his legs wrapped around him, grinding up into him. Adrian tugs the nipple between his teeth while Christian shudders under him, his thighs practically shaking against Adrian's hips. Practically revealing in Christian’s reactions to the sensitivity, Adrian spends a considerable amount of time licking, biting and sucking at his sensitive nipples, feeling him grinding up for the friction he really wanted. Christian was embarrassingly hard, and he wouldn’t have complained if Adrian toyed with his nipples until he came in his pants.  

 

With one final teasing lick, Adrian looks up at Christian, slotting himself against him better so that he can grind their clothed erections together. Christian groans at the contact and adjusts himself to let Adrian crawl lower and lower until his mouth is hovering just above his jeans. The green-eyed Moroi presses one kiss over the denim-covered bulge before making quick work of the button and zipper, tugging Christian's jeans and boxers down in one firm tug. Christian helps, lifting his hips and kicking the offending garments off his ankles before his brain completely stops working when he feels Adrian wrap his lips around the head of his cock. Christian arches into the sensation, his hands grasping at the comforter as Adrian puts his significant amount of experience to good work. As much as he tries to stay silent, Christian can't help crying out when Adrian takes him completely in his mouth, going farther down than he thought was possible. 

 

"Jesus Christ." Christian barely manages, struggling to keep still. Adrian pulls off a bit before going down again, letting Christian's cock hit the back of his throat. Christian’s hips buck up involuntarily at the sensation and he apologizes when he hears Adrian choke a bit.

 

“It’s okay. You can fuck my mouth.” Adrian tells him, his voice low. Christian’s eyes widen at the thought, sitting up more on the pillows behind him so he can get a good grip on Adrian’s hair. Adrian takes him completely in his mouth again, as deep as he can and waits, looking up at him expectantly. Tightening his grip on Adrian’s hair, he starts thrusting his hips towards Adrian’s face, hearing him nearly choke on his cock. Adrian’s grips his thighs, his fingers digging in when Christian’s hips start to stutter. Christian can feel the muscles in his abdomen tightening as he struggles to keep in control, not wanting this to end. His fast approaching orgasm has other plans as Adrian continued looking up at him, his throat aching and his eyes tearing up when Christian's knuckles whitened as they grasped the sheets, his hips bucking slightly as he finally snapped, Adrian's name a prayer on his tongue. Pulling off, Adrian barely wiped at his mouth before he kissed the sensitive skin of Christian's inner thighs, letting the younger Moroi regain some composure and catch his breath. 

 

"You're amazing." Christian rasped, sounding wrecked. Adrian loved that he'd reduced Christian Ozera to a shaking, panting mess, probably too strung out to remember his own name. That being said, he wasn't about to let Christian rest for too long. His hands grasped at his pale inner thighs, pushing them apart and upwards until his twitching asshole was visible to his hungry gaze. 

 

"Hold up your legs." Adrian tells him, voice a little strained from the throat-fucking but still holding enough regal authority for Christian to not question him. Obediently, his hands reach down to hold his legs up. "Good boy." Adrian breaths, his breath hot against his skin before he lowers his mouth against his ass, making Christian whine. Using his thumbs to pulling his ass cheeks apart, Adrian continued to furiously lick over his hole. Christian's legs were shaking when Adrian finally shoved his tongue inside of him, his nails digging into the back of his thighs. It was getting harder and harder to hold his legs up as Adrian continued thrusting his tongue inside of him, making him shake. 

 

"Adrian-" He warns before Adrian reaches up to keep one leg up, not wanting to stop. Christian's other leg drops, his nails scrapping across his thigh. Adrian finally pulls away, letting Christian's other shaking leg drop. He moves back up Christian’s spent body, his mouth against his ear.

 

"God, I wanna fuck you." Adrian whispers, making Christian shiver at the sound of his voice. He pulls away, only to lean over him to grab the lube off the dresser. "You're gonna take my cock so well." Adrian kisses down from his ear to his neck, distracting him when he pushes two slick fingers past his rim. Christian gasps at the stretch, trying to stay relaxed. "You're doing so good, baby." Adrian presses soft, butterfly kisses against his jaw, pushing his fingers in as deep as they can go. Christian turns his head so that he can kiss Adrian properly, his hands trailing up his bare back. He pushes his tongue into Christian's mouth, thrusting his fingers in and out leisurely. Christian's nails dig into his shoulders and he welcomes the sting, scissoring his fingers until Christian whines into his mouth. Adrian pulls away to let him talk. 

 

"Come on, give me more." Christian begs, arching to chase Adrian's mouth. Adrian presses another lubed finger against his entrance, kissing him again. 

 

"You're so cute when you're begging for it." Adrian smiles, pushing past his rim and reveling in the feeling of Christian's nails trailing down his back, sure to leave angry red marks. In retaliation, Adrian sucks on the skin of Christian's neck, leaving some marks of his own. "You're just aching for it, aren't you?" Adrian comments, his slick fingers reaching deep. Christian's dick twitches in response to Adrian's dirty talk, wondering how he knew how to take him apart so well. "Are you ready, baby?" Adrian asks, stilling his fingers. 

 

"Yeah." Christian breaths, his ass clenching around Adrian's fingers, asking for more. With a smug look, Adrian carefully pulls his fingers out, quickly replacing them with the blunt head of his cock. 

 

"You want it, baby?" Adrian asks, knowing the answer as he barely pushes against Christian's rim. 

 

"Yes, yes, yes-" Christian cuts himself off with a gasp when Adrian pushes in, the thick head stretching his rim to so much that it was almost uncomfortable. Christian's nails continue to trace angry red lines down the pale skin of his back while he steadily pushes inside, thoroughly enjoying the tightness and warmth surrounding every inch of his cock. He completely bottoms out, his hands holding up Christian's thighs to keep him in the perfect position to be roughly fucked. Christian's breathing is laboured and hot against Adrian's skin as he stills for a few moments, letting Christian adjust to the feeling. He pulls back a bit, thrusting back inside at an agonizingly slow pace. The shallow movements enough to make Christian whine. 

 

"You feel so good, so tight. I could fuck you all day." Adrian tells the younger boy, still barely thrusting his hips. 

 

"Then do it, fuck me," Christian's voice sounds so wrecked that Adrian can't deny that request, his hands gripping the soft flesh of Christian's thighs, holding them firmly in place. Without warning, Adrian begins to desperately thrust into Christian's wet and sensitive hole, nearly pulling out entirely before roughly pushing his way back inside. He leans down so that Christian’s legs are over his shoulders, making Christian bend at what’s sure to be an uncomfortable angle.

 

"Are you a good boy, Christian? You gonna take everything I have to give you and then beg for more?" Adrian asks, knowing Christian was probably too far gone to answer him. That simply wouldn't do. Slowing his brutal pace makes Christian nearly cry out against him, his arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Adrian pulls away, looking down at the trembling boy below him, his thumb pressing against his lower lip. He doesn't even have to say anything, Christian obediently sucks the digit into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the phallic shape without hesitation. "You didn't answer my question." Adrian says, pulling his thumb away. Christian's arms have fallen onto the mattress, his chest is heaving, sweat beading on his forehead. Adrian's cock is still an overwhelming presence inside of him, even without him moving. "Are you good boy?" Adrian asks again, his eyes expectant. 

 

"Yes," Christian nods, willing to do anything, as long as it meant Adrian would hurry up and get back to fucking his brains out. "Yes, I'll be a good boy, please." With that, Adrian pulls out of him, which is opposite of what he was hoping for. Christian is nearly crying at the loss, barely processing Adrian rolling over on his back, moving away from him. 

 

"Come here," Adrian says, his hand trailing down Christian's forearm. His moves are a little slow and sluggish but he manages to throw his leg over Adrian, straddling him. "Ride my cock." Adrian says, like Christian wasn't already lining himself up, gripping his slick cock and pressing it against his hole before sinking himself down, feeling himself stretch to accommodate the girth. This position made Adrian feel even bigger inside of him, which he didn't think was possible. His hands rested on Adrian's stomach while he closed his eyes and lowered himself the rest of the way down. He paused only when Adrian was fully seated inside of him, panting slightly. He was leaning forward, trying not to obviously stare at the beautiful Moroi below him. It felt so good and so totally new when he finally lifted his hips and sunk back down, his ass slapping against Adrian's thighs when he picked up the pace. Adrian's hands came up to rest on his hips, a quiet command that he was permitted to do anything but stop his ministrations. The gesture gave Christian a new confidence and he leaned back, resting his hands on Adrian's thighs while he continued to bounce on his cock.

 

The new angle made him arch his back and cry out Adrian's name as he felt Adrian's cock brush against his prostate. He adjusted his hips, the feeling enough to make his whole body tremble. He closed his eyes, reaching to grasp his own throbbing cock before Adrian was slapping his hand away, tutting disapprovingly. Christian put his hand back on Adrian's thigh to balance himself, practically whining.

 

"I want you to cum from just my cock inside you. Can you do that, baby?" Christian only manages a small, pathetic nod, biting his lower lip. "Good boy." Adrian adds, tightening his grip on Christian's hips so that he can thrust up into him, making the younger boy cry out. Every thrust feeling like too much, filling him to the brink until he can't even concentrate on anything except Adrian's cock inside of him. His orgasm was just out of his grasp, like he was stalled on the top of a roller coaster, waiting for the inevitable down drop. He'd never cum like this before and he wanted to, more than anything. Adrian's constant, steady thrusts against his prostate were enough to bring tears to his eyes, desperation making his cock ache for release.

 

"Come on, baby, cum for me." Adrian's voice is deep and husky and strained, like he's trying to hold back his own orgasm. Christian grinds down harder to meet Adrian's thrusts, his orgasm hitting him fast and hard. He stalls his own thrusts while Adrian continues to fuck him through his orgasm, his cock spurting cum all over Adrian's stomach and chest. Adrian doesn't last long after that, leaving fingerprint bruises behind as he thrusted upwards and spilled himself into the condom.

 

Adrian didn't move for a few moments, his cock softening inside of Christian, who looked dazed. Christian pulls off him slowly, wincing at the oversensitivity before practically collapsing beside him, his breathing still uneven. Discarding the condom in the waste bin beside his bed, Adrian fell back on his back, coming down from his high. He must’ve still been out of it because the last thing he expected was Christian to roll over, glance up at him and start licking and sucking the cum off Adrian's chest and stomach. 

 

"Oh, god, that's hot." Christian smiled as he continued, lightly sucking at certain spots. His head was between the planes of Adrian's chest when he lapped at the last bit of cum, not stopping his mouth from continuing. When he mouths over one of his nipples, his fringe of hair tickles his skin. Adrian's hands reach down to trail up his arms, over his shoulders, his neck, into his hair. His fingers are cold and delicate but they're pressuring and demanding and it's all Christian wants. To let go, to be told what to do, to let someone else be in charge of him. Adrian was the person. Someone who he trusted to be in control, help him let off some steam and make him feel free all at once. Christian is still suckling his taut nipple, wrapping his tongue around it before finally pulling off, glancing up at Adrian. 

 

"You want to go again?" Adrian asks, feigning exhaustion. 

 

"What happened to 'I could fuck you all day'?" Christian taunts, his hand splaying down Adrian's abs, which are still damp, he realizes, from his spit. Adrian isn't hard, but he isn't exactly soft either. Christian's hand wraps around him, the skin of his hand is soft, like every part of him. This boy was so soft and Adrian cannot stop thinking about how hard he should be. The world didn't want him to be soft and it is such a miracle that he is the person he is, that he's not everything that has happened to him. Feeling a rush of affection, Adrian seers upwards to catch his lips in a soft kiss, at the same time he finally starts pumping his hand down over his cock. Christian moves closer to kiss him harder, catching Adrian's bottom lip between his teeth and biting down. Adrian makes an absolutely sinful noise and when he pulls away and Christian notices the blood that's smearing down Adrian's chin. Feeling dangerous, Christian finds himself licking the blood clean, the taste exploding in his mouth. There's a part of him that wants more and it terrifies him. His hand on Adrian's cock stills and Adrian looks up at him, his pupils blown wide.

 

"I can't." Christian says, speaking more to himself than to Adrian, who is arching against him, baring his neck to his gaze. One of Adrian's hands is on his waist and the other finds his free hand, interlocking their fingers. Christian only watches while he brings their hands up towards his neck, carefully. 

 

"I trust you." Adrian says, his voice incredibly soft. "If you want to, I trust you." It takes Christian a full minute to understand what he's asking him. Christian's heart is hammering in his chest as he processes what he wants to do. Adrian doesn’t move, not wanting to do anything to pressure or influence Christian’s decision.  

 

"Are you sure?" Christian whispers, his lower lip trembling, the same lip that still tasted like blood. 

 

"Of course, I'm sure." Adrian assures him, squeezing his hand that's still entangled with his, resting just above his collarbone. 

 

"What if I-" Christian cuts himself off, every fear he'd ever had choking him. Every irrational fear he had about being like his parents, the fear that deep down, somewhere beyond his conscious mind where he couldn't even recognize it, he was just like them. 

 

"Christian, we can stop." Adrian starts to retract his hands and Christian grips his hand tighter so that he can't. "Christian, I shouldn't have-"

 

"Adrian, shut up." Christian says, kissing him quiet. His lip is still bleeding and the taste is still unbelievably good, somehow different and better than any feeder and he wants more. Just a taste. A real taste. Christian moves his body until every inch of his body is pressed against Adrian's, including his lips. Christian had incredibly soft lips, Adrian had noticed and those lips were trailing down the column of his neck, sucking softly before he was licking with the flat of his tongue, tasting the salt of his skin.

 

He suddenly gets an image of Rose's tanned neck in his head, feeling her hair falling over him while he faked biting her in that basement. He quickly pushes the thought out of his head before he got stuck there, back in that basement, practically salivating for blood.

 

Adrian arches under him and that snaps him back into the present moment. He opens his mouth wider, just barely brushing his fangs against the skin of Adrian's neck before he's biting down and the world stops. The blood explodes into his mouth, its salty but it tastes so damn good. Adrian moans at the endorphins pumping into his system, his entire body responding and reacting to them. He feels Adrian grasp at him, his hands desperate and pleading and it feels like its been hours when it's only been barely a few minutes when he pulls his mouth away, lapping at the blood that's dripping from the two perfect puncture wounds marring his pale, perfect neck. 

 

"Christian," Adrian gasps, the high still cresting like ocean waves. Bringing him higher and higher as Christian continues catching the blood on his tongue, savouring it. Christian's hand trails down Adrian's shaking body until he grasps his throbbing cock, moving downwards until his lips replaced his hand. Adrian is actually crying, feeling as if the entire electricity grid of Saint Vladimir's Academy was buzzing under his skin. When he comes, free falling over that cliffs edge, he arches up into Christian's mouth, feeling him almost choke at the unexpected intrusion. He swallows all Adrian has to give, which is still a lot. When Christian pulls away, he’s breathing heavily, resting his cheek against Adrian's stomach. 

 

"Thank you." Christian whispers against his skin, his breath hot. 

 

"For cumming in your mouth?" Adrian laughs, the endorphins still making him feel like he's floating. 

 

"For trusting me to... do that." Christian tells him, his voice returning to a normal decibel. Adrian moves so that he's up on his elbows, looking down at Christian. 

 

“You're still hard." Adrian comments, twirling a piece of Christian's hair around his finger. 

 

"Yeah," Christian breathes. 

 

"We should do something about that." Adrian says, tugging up on Christian's hair so that he'd look at him. 

 

"What we should do, is do something about that." Christian counters, pointing at the still bleeding bite wound. He disappears into the bathroom before coming back with a wet cloth and a bandage. He wipes off the blood while sitting on the edge of the bed and Adrian is still looking at him dazedly. He bandages the wound, being careful. Adrian pulls on his arm when he's done bandaging and Christian laughs. 

 

"Hey, come back down here, with me." Adrian smiles. 

 

"You're still high." Christian tells him but he's just nodding, pulling him down to him. 

 

"I want you to feel his high too. So, come down here and let me make you feel good." Christian moves to straddle Adrian's hips, letting him pull him down for a kiss. Adrian doesn't let it stay chaste and thrusts his tongue into his mouth, doing absolutely sinful things while his hands reach down and continue the work of his mouth. One of his hands comes down onto his still hard dick, the other trailing along his back, tracing patterns up his spine. 

 

"Christian, baby," Adrian's voice is practically sing-song and it makes Christian smile. "Can you do something for me?" He asks, releasing his cock so that he can reach around to grab his ass, squeezing it. 

 

“Yes, what? What do you want?" Christian replies, willing to do just about anything. 

 

"I want you to fuck me." Adrian says, his voice sultry and Christian was already nodding, kissing him desperately. 

 

"Okay." Christian says, already reaching for the lube that they’d somehow remembered to return to its place on the dresser. Adrian is desperate for it, barely letting him pull away long enough to grab the lube. Christian only laughs at the urgency, clicking the bottle open and pouring it onto his fingers. It's messy and he pours too much but he doesn't think that Adrian minds. He's already spreading his legs, begging for it with every arch, every move, every noise. The finger is cold and slick against him and Adrian inhales, thrusting his hips down. Christian meets his eyes, pressing his finger against his rim. 

 

"Please," Adrian pleads and lets out in a shaky breath when Christian finally pushes a finger inside of him, his ass opening for him and begging for another. Christian wants to please him, do everything he can to make Adrian feel good. So, he does, he adds another lubed finger and watches Adrian react and Adrian is so beautiful when he reacts and all Christian wants to do is _watch_. Watch while this too pretty for his own good, Moroi Lord came apart under his touch. Christian moved his fingers deftly, making sure that he was stretching him open as much as he could. Of course, he couldn't do so much with only two fingers. He added more lube, even though he probably didn't have to, in order to add another finger. Three fingers deep in Adrian's ass, he was still watching Adrian's reactions, leaning in so that he could kiss the moans out of his mouth. 

 

"Tell me when you're ready." Christian tells him, pressing soft kisses down the beautiful, angular planes of his face. Adrian was incredibly beautiful, painstakingly so. It was hard to imagine that he would even want someone like Christian. Not that he was unattractive, but Adrian was in an entirely different league. Adrian Ivashkov could stop traffic, could be a model and he could have anyone he wanted. 

 

 _He wants Rose_ , a terrible voice in his head provided. The thought was quickly pushed out of his head when Adrian made another incredible noise, something that Christian wanted to hear again and again. So, he moved his fingers the same way, pressing against that different texture under his fingers. Adrian was begging now and Christian didn't want to deny him any longer. He pulled his fingers out, carefully before grabbing the condom out of the box on the dresser, rolling it on as quickly as he could. Adrian was watching him, his face relaxed and content, just the slightest smile on his mouth. 

 

"I'm ready." He says, licking his lips. Christian nods, slicking himself up and pressing against Adrian's lubed and prepped hole. In an incredibly soft and reassuring gesture, Christian stops to push Adrian's hair out of his face so that he can meet his eyes while he slowly presses inside. It's incredibly tight and all encompassing and Christian groans, pushing in as fast as he dares. Adrian reaches for him and he leans forward so that Adrian can hold onto him, his nails biting into the skin of his arms. When Christian bottoms out, he rests for a few moments, kissing Adrian's forehead. 

 

"You can move, I'm okay." Adrian whispers, Christian's arms are under his legs and he holds them up higher when he pulls out, pushing in again, still moving pretty slow. "I'm okay." Adrian says again, his arms wrapping around Christian's neck to keep him close. His thrusts steadily increase in speed until the bed is creaking under them and the extravagant, expensive headboard is rhythmically banging against the wall. They find a pace that fits and Adrian is pleading into Christian's hair while he bows his head against his chest, his thrusts becoming less and less rhythmic as he got closer and closer to coming undone. Reaching between them, he grasped Adrian's cock in his hand which made Adrian arch into him, his nails digging into his back. It was a welcome pain and he relished in the feeling while he continued long, drawn out thrusts. It was hard, literally and logistically to keep his thrusts at the same pace while he kept his hand moving on Adrian's formidable erection. 

 

"You gonna cum again?" Christian asks, his voice strained. "Huh?" Adrian can't answer but his nails bite harder into his back. "God, you're so incredible." Christian moans, kissing him on the mouth. Adrian is moaning into his mouth and his hips are bucking into his hand and then grinding down onto his cock. It was too much to process and Christian pulls away so that he can see that moment when Adrian completely falls apart. It doesn't take very long, just a few more thrusts until Adrian comes, whimpering. Christian coaxes him through it, practically singing praises against the unbandaged side of Adrian's neck. 

 

"Adrian," Is the last thing Christian manages to get out before he comes, thrusting in as deep as he can. Before he collapses on top of Adrian, not caring about the cum that he feels smearing between their stomachs. He pulls out, pulling the condom off before grabbing one of their discarded t-shirts so that he can wipe the cum off their chests and stomachs before throwing it back onto the floor. He moves back towards Adrian, staring unabashedly at the spent Moroi. 

 

"Are you alright?" Christian asks, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face. "That got a little intense." The older Moroi smiled at him, kissing the dark-haired boy on the cheek.

 

"I'm great." Adrian says, smiling at him. "Are you gonna stay here?" Adrian asked. 

 

"Until I regain the ability to walk." Christian replies, tugging up the comforter that they'd kicked to the end of the bed. He pulls it over them, letting Adrian settle against him, his head against his chest. Adrian was warm against him, a constant, heavy presence reminding him that he wasn't alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me father for i have sinned


	4. soft

Christian wakes up with a jolt, reaching out for the usually empty side of his dorm bed. When he wakes up enough to realize that he’s still at Adrian’s, he tries his best to stay quiet while he sits up and tries to slow his breathing. It wasn't often that he had nightmares but whenever he did they were almost exclusively about red eyes, pale skin and blood. Even when he couldn't recall the exact details of his nightmares, his memories more than often filled in the blanks. Maybe it was because of what happened earlier, but his usual nightmares were overlapping. It was about his parents but it was also about Spokane. Instead of Elena and Isaiah, it was his parents and instead of Eddie, it was Adrian that they kept coming in and feeding on. Whenever he blinked, he could still clearly see Adrian, as happy to get his next fix as Eddie had been, his eyes lighting up when his parents entered that cold, damp basement room. 

 

"Christian?" Adrian mumbles, cracking his eye open before sitting up completely, probably noticing Christian’s shaking. "What's wrong?" He asks, tentatively reaching out for him before deciding against it.

 

"It's nothing. Go back to bed." Christian says and it comes out more harshly than he had meant it to. Adrian's hand rests on his bare knee, a cold, comforting presence that threatens to unravel him. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to get the image of Adrian out of his head. While he tries to think of anything else, his mind only supplies more images of blood and gore. He squeezes his eyes shut, suddenly remembering Tasha surround by a pool of her own blood, trying to tell him something but the amount of blood in her mouth turns it into a pathetic gurgle. When he opens his eyes again, Adrian's face is close to his and his hands have intertwined with his, trying to stop them from shaking. Focusing on Adrian’s face helps calm him, since he looks nothing like he did in his dream. Although his handsome face was contorted with worry and panic. Those green eyes wide and his eyebrows furrowed. Christian can't stop looking at him, cementing that he was really here and not in a basement, tied to a chair. Pathetically, his eyes well up with tears again, his mind unable to stop replaying about every specific detail of the worst days of his life.

 

“Tell me what to do," Adrian says softly, unsure. Christian doesn’t reply, but he pulls Adrian closer until their almost hugging. Adrian moves to cradle the younger boy against his chest, stroking his thumb against his bare shoulder and kissing the top of his head softly. Christian finally lets out a slow and equal breath, feeling himself relax a bit as he continued to lean into the Moroi's embrace. He lazily throws his own arms around Adrian's slim waist, trying to keep him as close as possible.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Christian says quietly into the skin of Adrian’s shoulder before pulling away to wipe at his eyes. 

 

"You have nothing to apologize for," Adrian tells him.

 

"Don't you need your beauty sleep?" Christian almost manages a half smile for the half joke. 

 

"What're you trying to say, Ozera?" Adrian counters, smiling at him before he lies back down, gesturing for Christian to follow suit. He does, slotting into Adrian's arms like he was meant to be there. And for a second, he lets himself believe he could be.  "Try and get some sleep." Adrian says into his hair, holding Christian close. 

 

* * *

 

 

They're still tangled together under the sheets when Adrian wakes up and he's glad to see that Christian is still asleep.   


"Adrian!”

 

It takes almost Adrian a second too long to place the voice and he watches Christian stir before he pulls the comforter up over him to cover his bed fellow's identity while Vasilisa Dragomir walked into his room. He forgot that he gave her a key for emergencies. 

 

"Adrian! I did it!" Lissa exclaims, practically jumping up and down. Adrian's mind reeling. 

 

"Did what, Liss? You know, I kind of-"

 

"Dream walked! With Rose! Oh, it was only for a few minutes but, God, seeing her! It was so amazing, I feel so amazing, let's go out and celebrate!" There's definitely movement under the covers now and Adrian puts his arm over Christian to keep him still. Lissa seems to notice what's going on because she puts a perfectly manicured hand over her mouth. It's also fair to assume that she notices his messy hair and the number of hickies and scratch marks covering him, not to mention the bandage on the side of his neck which she dared not to ask about. Adrian manages a sheepish smile while Lissa gestures vaguely to call her later before she runs out the door without another word. Adrian moves his arm after he hears the door close and Christian sits up, breathing deeply. 

 

"Was that?"

 

"Yup." 

 

"And she-"

 

"Yup."

 

"Oh, god." Christian pulled the comforter back over his head. Adrian drapes himself over Christian, smiling at the younger boy's expense. This was not Adrian's first rodeo, he had dealt with his many times before. But, he had a feeling that Christian had never dealt with this sort of thing. 

 

"Christian." Adrian sing-songs, slowly peeling the blanket back. Christian turns his head, his cheeks flushed. "You okay?" 

 

"No, I'm not okay." Christian replies, still trying to hide under the blankets. Adrian rips them off in one, firm tug and Christian tries to cover his face with his hands. 

 

"She didn't see you," Adrian tells him.

 

"Not the point," Christian says, grabbing a pillow and throwing it in Adrian's general direction. He laughs, which means that it probably missed its intended target. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what i'm doing or where i'm going with this but kudos and comments fuel me


	5. ex’s and oh’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy to report that i am back on my bullshit™️

Christian was sat on Adrian's couch, reading something boring for class. He'd grown rather comfortable here, it was much more spacious than his dorm and it was away from everything else. The gossip and stares of St. Vladimir's couldn't reach him here. It wasn't like it was before, but with Lissa not speaking to him, Rose gone and Mia living at Court, his social circle was more like a line, tethered between him and Adrian. Currently, Adrian was off practicing spirit with Lissa, which just served to remind him of the situation he'd gotten himself into. He didn't have time to think about it much, since he heard the faint sounds of the door being unlocked. He turns his head, expecting Adrian to turn the corner, but was met with fair skin and blonde hair. 

"Christian?" Was all she got out before Adrian appeared behind her, looking properly flustered. "What are you- What is he doing here?" Lissa changes her question, directing it to the man who lived here. 

"Uh, we've been... hanging out." Adrian gets out, almost looking pained. Christian wants to die. 

"Oh." Lissa isn't looking directly at him and he can't really blame her, since he was the one who broke up with her after all. 

"So, drinks?" Adrian offers, while Christian attempts to pack up his things and get the hell out of dodge.

"Vodka soda for me." Lissa says, sitting down in the chair opposite of him. He was honestly hoping his presence would be enough to deter her from staying but apparently not. He hadn't spoken to her since he broke up with her and as much as he'd tried to move on, she would always own a piece of his heart. He really was about to leave when Adrian returned with drinks, handing him one that he didn't ask for. He shoved his backpack to the side while Adrian lowered himself onto the couch, his glass already half empty. Thankfully, he'd brought the bottle over. Christian may not have thought anything about Adrian sitting right next to him, close enough that their thighs pressed together, but he suddenly wondered if Lissa did. 

"Your drink alright, cousin?" Adrian asks, sipping his drink none too slowly. 

"Yes." She answers quickly. Christian hopes Adrian is regretting at least some of his choices right now as silence fills the room. 

"Have I told you that I'm getting a lot better with healing?" Adrian says, turning towards Christian on the couch. 

"You have." Christian can't stop the smile that creeps onto his face at how proud Adrian is of himself. As he should be, of course. He notices Adrian's closeness and only panics because Lissa is there, watching him intently. "Uh," Christian says, standing up. "I should probably go." He says, dropping his full glass on the coffee table.

"I thought you had the rest of the day off." Adrian says, grabbing for his hand. 

"I do, I just, uh, haven't been to the feeders today." He says, putting a hand on the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"Oh, I'll come with you. Spirit practice always makes me hungry." Adrian invites himself along, finishing his drink. "Cousin?" He asks, glancing over at Lissa. 

"I could go for some lunch too." She replies, much to Christian's disappointment. 

"Great." Christian says, managing to not sound hostile. This entire situation was really spiking his anxiety. His palms were sweating while they walked towards the feeders, despite it being fairly chilly outside. Adrian and Lissa chitchatted during the short walk and he stayed a few steps behind them, not even paying attention until Adrian said his name. 

"Christian?" He repeated, stopping so that he could turn around. "You alright?" 

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." He says, forcing a smile and wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. Adrian holds his gaze longer than Lissa does, but eventually turns around and keeps walking. Mercifully, there isn't much a line for the feeders. Since Christian and Lissa both had a free period last, most people were still in classes when they arrived. Since there were three of them, they were lead to separate booths, giving Christian some relief from the awkwardness. He takes a little more than usual, he wasn't lying about not taking any blood today. He pulls away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before heading back over to where Adrian is waiting for Lissa, who liked to small talk her feeders. 

"Hey, are you really alright?" Adrian asked, reaching to hold his hand. Christian lets him, but he still catches Christian quick glance around them to see if Lissa was watching. 

"Yeah," Christian says, squeezing his hand. "Just want to spend the day with you, like we planned."

"Sorry for forgetting." Adrian says, having the sudden urge to kiss the slight frown off Christian's face. Lissa returns just then and Christian pulls his hand away. 

"Hey, I told Avery I would meet up with her for some dinner party. Do you mind cancelling our practice tomorrow? I'm probably going to be out late tonight." She tells him, smiling without her fangs. 

"No problem, cousin. I'm sure I'll find something to do." He smirks, barely glancing over at Christian while he said it. Christian is still shifting from foot to foot. 

"It was nice to see you, Christian." Lissa says, waving goodbye. 

"You, too." He says before they head back to Adrian's place. Christian feels the stress leave his body once they're back, immediately walking over and collapsing into the couch. He kicks off his boots while Adrian lowers himself beside him, as graceful and terrifying as a jungle cat. 

"Sorry." Adrian says. "I never meant to put you in that position." Adrian grabs Christian's hands in his. 

"Cold." Christian notes with a faint smile. 

"Sorry," Adrian says again, letting go of his hands.

"I didn't say let go." Christian says quietly, earning a soft chuckle from Adrian, who was looking at him intently. 

"Sorry," He repeats again, grabbing his hands again. 

"How sorry are you?" Christian asks after a beat of silence. With a flash a smile, he leans forward to kiss Adrian softly. 

"How sorry do you want me to be?" Adrian whispers between their mouths, tugging at Christian's shirt to pull him closer. He knew Adrian would probably be up for just about anything, but he was always too insecure to ask for what he wanted. Now he had the perfect opportunity and he couldn't think of anything. "Anything you want, it's yours." Adrian assures him, planting kisses along his jaw. 

"Um," is all Christian gets out. Adrian pulls away to look him in the eye. 

"I'm giving you permission to do whatever you want to this incredibly hot body and all you've got is 'um'?" Adrian teases, pulling his shirt over his head to make his point. 

"This is a lot of pressure, alright?" Christian says, frowning slightly while Adrian slowly and carefully unbuttoned his shirt. 

"You're telling me you don't have any fantasies?" Adrian inquires, pushing his shirt open and touching the newly exposed skin. 

"Well-" Christian starts before immediately biting his lip. 

"Yes?" Adrian practically purrs, running his palms up over Christian's stomach until his fingers are playing with his nipples. 

"There is one thing." He gets out. 

"Anything you want." Adrian assures him, lowering his mouth to suck on his collarbone.

"I want, uh, I want you to fuck me without a condom." Christian blurts out in a rush, his face hot. "Ow!" Adrian bites down a little too harshly after hearing that, his fangs just barely breaking skin. 

"I'm sorry." Adrian says quickly, tongue darting out to catch the tiny bit of blood that bubbles up. "I'm sorry, you just surprised me." Adrian says, kissing him on the mouth, his lips just as pink as the rest of his pale face. "So, you want me to fuck you bareback?" Adrian hums, somehow always able to switch back into that sexy baritone. Christian only manages to nod his head, not wanting to repeat himself. Adrian's smirk would've made the Cheshire Cat envious. Christian's face still feels flushed as Adrian's hands trail further up his thighs until he's palming Christian's hardness.   
"I've barely touched you." Adrian teases and Christian only flushes more. "I'm only teasing." He clarifies, kissing him on the nose before standing up completely, pulling Christian to his feet as well so that he can lead him into the bedroom. They don't make it too far before Adrian pushes Christian up against the wall in the hallway, stripping him of his shirt and blindly unbuckling his belt. Christian steps out his pants quickly before Adrian lifts under his thighs, making Christian squeak in surprise. Adrian laughs, carrying him until he reaches the bed, dropping him onto it and climbing overtop of him. 

"That was very manly." Christian remarks, chuckling. 

"You liked that, huh?" Adrian smiles, unbuttoning his pants and tugging them down his legs. "I think I got something you're gonna like more though." Adrian tells him, reaching over to open the nightstand and pulling something out that Christian can't see. 

"What is it?" Christian asks and Adrian shushes him.

"Get up on your hands and knees for me." Adrian tells him and Christian obeys, still curious about whatever it is he has hidden behind his back. "Good boy." He praises, grabbing his ass playfully before Christian hears the click of a cap being opened. He flinches at the cold when Adrian presses a lubed finger against him. Adrian circles his entrance for a few moments before pushing it inside, slowly. Christian releases the breath he's been holding at the feeling, closing his eyes while Adrian pumps his finger in and out leisurely. After a few minutes of not increasing his pace, Christian rocks his hips back, hoping Adrian would get the message. "Patience is a virtue, you know." Adrian scolds before he pushes in a second finger. Then a third. And once he feels he's stretched enough, Adrian withdrawals his fingers completely. Christian is trembling with excitement, his hands gripping the sheets. He closes his eyes, breathing in and out slowly when he feels something pressing inside. To his surprise, it's not Adrian's cock. It's a little smaller, but it widens a bit before it's fully inside and he realizes it's a plug. He barely has time to register the feeling of the plug being held tightly inside of him before it starts vibrating, making him gasp.

"Adrian!" He gets out, his knuckles white as he clutches at the comforter.

"Yes?" Adrian responds with a smile, tapping the bottom of the plug and making him shudder at the added stimulation. "You don't like it?" He asks softly before he increases the vibration. 

"You think, ah, this is me not liking it?" Christian groans out, making Adrian chuckle a bit. Adrian lowers his mouth against the dimples on Christian's lower back before he starts kissing up his spine. When his mouth is between his shoulder blades, he increases the vibrations again and Christian arches, desperately clenching around the plug inside of him. Adrian's hand reaches into Christian's hair, pulling and making him turn his head so that he could kiss him properly. He swallows Christian's soft moans into his mouth, smiling between their messy kisses. 

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Adrian asks, still gripping Christian's hair tightly. Christian whimpers his affirmation and Adrian yanks on his hair and he gasps. "What was that?"

"Please," Christian gets out, sounding absolutely wrecked. "Please, fuck me." Adrian smiles, turning the vibration back down to a lower frequency and letting Christian breathe.

"I don't think my cock is hard enough, baby. Can you help me with that?" Adrian cups his chin, moving until his cock is against Christian's cheek, feeling more than hard enough. Adrian pushes the head against Christian's pretty lips, smearing pre-cum over them before Christian opens his mouth, allowing him to push inside. Adrian's hand pets Christian hair while he thrusts his hips forward slowly until Christian is swallowing around him, his eyes tearing up. Adrian's lips quirk up at the sight of him, anchoring his hand in Christian's hair before pulling back and thrusting back into that hot mouth. He continues thrusting shallowly, going deeper than usual and wondering if Christian had been practicing this. The thought sent a momentary spark of jealously through his body and he increases the vibrations of the plug as high as they can go. Christian chokes on the cock in his mouth, trying not to bite down at the feeling of being so overstimulated. Adrian pulls out of his mouth quickly after that, leaving Christian gasping and shaking. 

"Adrian, ah, I need to-" He cuts himself off, biting his lip hard enough for it to bleed. 

"It's okay, I got you, baby." Adrian soothes, reaching under him to grasp his neglected cock. It barely takes a few determined pumps before Christian cries out desperately, cumming so hard that his vision blurs and he collapses into the bed. Adrian mercifully turns off the vibrations and pulls the plug out slowly, leaving Christian empty and sensitive. He barely evens out his breathing before he feels the tip of Adrian's cock against his puffy and sensitive hole, cold and wet with lube, but otherwise bare. "You need something bigger than a plug, right, baby?" Adrian purrs, pushing the tip inside slowly. The plug had stretched him considerably, but Adrian's cock was still stretching him open further. Adrian's hands are gripping his hips, keeping them still as he continues to slowly press inside, throwing his head back at the feeling of Christian fluttering around him. "Always so tight for me." Adrian moans before thrusting forward, finally burying himself to the hilt inside him. Christian has his arms stretched out in front of him, his hands gripping the sheets so tight that he was pulling them off of the mattress. "How's it feel?" Adrian asks, hand resting against Christian's ass. Christian's words are muffled where his face is pressed against the mattress and Adrian lifts his hand up before lowering it swiftly against his ass, feeling his entire body shudder around him. 

"Feels-feels good." Christian gets out, lifting his head enough that his words aren't muffled. Adrian smirks, pulling his hips back just so he could thrust back inside quickly. He keeps thrusting at a break-neck pace, holding Christian's hips tightly to hold him still because the force of his thrusts were pushing him up the bed. 

"This what you wanted? Huh?" Adrian grunts at the exertion, sweat beading on his forehead while he continued his relentless pounding. He moans, feeling himself getting closer to his release. "You want my cum? You wanna be filled like some common whore?" Christian tightens around him at the words, crying into the mattress. Adrian slows down so that he can adjust the angle of his hips forward, pushing in even deeper than before and really hitting against Christian prostate. Christian was getting really close, on the verge of cumming without ever having been touched. 

"Don't cum before me, yeah?" Adrian orders, his breath coming in pants now as he neared his own climax. Christian whimpered, aching for another release. He was so desperate that he couldn't even get out a 'please', any words just came out as pleading whimpers and cries. "Babe-" Is the last thing Adrian gets out before he cums, the feeling of it pushing Christian over the edge as well. Adrian's cum is hot inside of him and he manages a few more quick thrusts before he pulls out, leaving the cum dripping out of him as he collapsed, rolling onto his back and trying to slow his breathing, his cock spent against his cum-covered stomach. Adrian lays down beside him, kissing him on the nose, which makes him smile.   
"You alright?" Adrian says, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face and wondering if he was too rough with him. 

"I'm great." Christian assures him, still smiling. "Just a little sore and tired." 

"How about a bath?" Adrian suggests. Christian laughs softly. 

"Only if you make sure I don't drown." He says before Adrian heads into the bathroom and Christian hears water running. He returns a few minutes later, coming around his side of the bed and scooping him up into his arms again. Christian sighs happily against Adrian's chest as he carries him into the bathroom. The bathtub was more of a jacuzzi or a hot tub, easily fitting 3 or 4 people comfortably. Adrian must've used some kind of oils or something as the entire bathroom smelled like vanilla and a few candles had been lit, casting a gentle glow over everything. 

"I can get in by myself." Christian says, blushing as Adrian put him down so that he could get into the tub. The water was on the verge of being too hot but Christian didn't mind, appreciating the heat against his aching body. Adrian climbed in after him, handing him a wash cloth. He thanked him and washes himself once over before sitting beside Adrian and leaning into him, the water just above his shoulders. 

"Don't fall asleep, now." Adrian chastised, wrapping a arm around Christian's waist to ensure that he stayed above water. 

"Mmhm." Christian hummed and Adrian rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, let's move to the bed." Adrian says, getting up out of the tub and draining the water. He grabs housecoats for them both and they both head back into the bedroom. Adrian changed the comforter, and climbed underneath, letting Christian curl into his side.


End file.
